Asylum
by Pamplemoose
Summary: He wasn't crazy. They weren't crazy. So why were they here?


_Hi there everyone! This is an idea I would really love your opinions about. Basically I've had some remnance of an idea for this fic in my mind for a while now, but the topic is a bit unsual so I wasn't sure what to do with it. But after a period of writers block this began to develop and this prologue of sorts came out. So I figures I'd post it and see what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Asylum**

Prologue

He wasn't Crazy.

No matter what the doctors, the lawyers, or the judges say, of this he was sure. Couldn't even understand why people would even think it of him. Crazy people were doped up on drugs; idiots who couldn't speak for madness and couldn't live in the real world for fear of killing someone or themselves. Crazy people didn't wear the most fashionable suits, didn't become one of the most up and coming chefs in the city, and definitely didn't bag a girl as spectacular as his Vivi-swan. No way, his princess wouldn't be with anyone crazy, anyone other than him. Their love was so deep she supported him as he fought this embarrassing circumstance.

Embarrassing because he wasn't crazy. This was just one big mistake, people taking things the wrong way, a silly misunderstanding. So he'd go like they told him to and show these bastards just how normal he was.

--

Sanji's internal monologue was repeating his mantra of sanity with feverish intensity as he gazed up at the towering structure in front of him. With a deep inhale of his cigarette he braced himself to enter the gates, but his nerve failed him.

The 'hospital' was out on the edge of the city, a huge old building with enough room for people to be comfortable surrounded by walls high enough to keep people trapped inside. Surrounded by the oranged and reds of autumn leaves, in the crisp cold air Sanji felt it was almost picturesque. In other circumstances, he might call the architecture of the hospital beautiful.

But he couldn't. They called it a hospital, but at that moment to Sanji it looked more like an Asylum.

"I always thought it looked kinda creepy."

The feminine voice shook the blonde from his thoughts and face to face with a vision of beauty. Hair as red as the flames in his heart framed her face as she smiled at him.

"You're new here right? I'm Nami, this is Ussop."

She motioned to the nervous looking boy beside her. He was smiling politely, but the tremors of his hand and tapping of his feet spoke volumes to how he really felt. The boy opened his mouth to speak but a gust of wind blew his long curly hair into his face and the girl – Nami – took the opportunity.

"It's freezing out here, let's go in or we're gonna be late. You coming?"

One look at the windswept beauty as she walked through those gates made Sanji's aprehension drift away with the wind. He ground his cigarette out on the floor and ran after, abandoning all fear of this ominous place for the girl with red hair.

"Haiiii, Nami-swaan!"

The long nose boy – Ussop – stifled his laughter, and Nami only watched bemusedly at his antics. As he caught up, Ussop wheezed between laughs.

"You're crazy."

Sanji looked ready to kill at the words; and noticing the anger the redhead smiled and spoke quietly.

"Don't worry, we all are."

-.-.-

* * *

_Okay, so weird I know. Basically there was a fic written years ago I stumbled upon a few months back but Scuttlebutt Inc called 'Favourite Disease'. It was a kinda SxZ fic set in an asylum and it is tremendous. Around the same time I read it I found an article in the paper of a woman who admitted herself twice and it was horrific the way she was treated, and ever since then the idea of all the SH's in that kinda of situation intrested me. Soon enough, each character's psychological issues were forming and a story was developing and this is the result. It will be a bit angsty I'm sure (but its me, what do you expect), but if people are interested to read it I would love to make this fic work._

_So please review or message me and tell me what you think. Does it sound good? If anyone in anyway finds it inappropriate or unplesant (because the last thing I want to do is make light mental illness and I really don't want to offend anyone), or do you just wanna read more I would love to know._

_Thanks for Reading! - Pamplemoose_


End file.
